flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Legendary Legion
The Duelis Games Names of the participants: Elsa, Thorin Evandar, Kaosu, Crystalial, Armin Leoni Renke, Zoe Ristreamne ---- Round 1 -I hover over the arena steadily, the audience cheering at my appearance. Some were here for bets, some for entertainment; all for the Duelis Games. I swiftly raise my talons and land shakily on a perch overlooking the whole arena. My legs still bore the scar from Umbra's clutches, and still uncomfortable spasms occured. Awes-kon-wa landed on the other end of the perch, then hopped eagerly to my side. "I hope there isn't much blood," she whispered to me. "You probably shouldn't watch, then. When I battled, Crimsonflame may as well have bathed me," I chuckled as Awes-kon-wa shifted uncomfortably. "I hope you're joking," she squealed. "Haha... Don't worry, I am. Crimsonflame put up a tough fight, and she almost won, but a legend I am so I stand here now, aren't I? I'm not sure about this one, though. The competition looks much more fierce." I clear my throat and the crowd dies down. I spread my wings with a force that Awes almost fell. "Let the Duelis Games begin!" The crowd now cheered a noise almost equal to my thunder. ~Aquila Thorin unsheathed his sword, slashing it experimentally in the air. The sword had never failed him; it shouldn't now. The elf looked around, his keen senses taking in every aspect of the arena. He then looked over to Kaosu, looking her over. "You ready?" A smile crept upon her narrow muzzle as she witnessed Lord Aquila announce the games. The crowd's roar was louder than a lion's, and frankly, it hurt the kitsune's ears. Kaosu looked at Thorin as she unsheathed her claws. It was a risk; fighting in her normal form. If the elf kicked her, she might go flying unless she could block it with the void in time. However, she was more swift as a fox, and if she were in her human form, Thorin might pierce her heart as he seemed to be a great swordsman. Taking a few steps back, she nodded, her tails swaying above as if she were going to cast an orb of void. Looking into his piercing green eyes which were bordered by his golden hair, she sighed. "Ready," she replied, bowing her head. She kept an eye out for vines, and plants, and allowed Thorin to make the first move. ═Kaosu Thorin studied her movements closely before circling the kitsune warily, looking for an opening. He wasn't familiar with the void element, so he had to act carefully. The elf sprinted at her, jumping into the air and then shifting to her side, stabbing a hunting knife into one of her tails before spinning away. (So, let me get this straight. Is this a killing match?) (No. Pain can be felt but any injuries cannot be inflicted. ~Aquila) Her eyes were locked onto the elf who circled her like a shark. Every few seconds she glanced at the ground, being very cautious for vines and plants. Her eyes widened as the swordsman dashed at her. Baring her fangs, she got ready to defend. Yet, she was not quick enough as she felt a knife pierce her tail. She hissed in pain as she watched the elf run away. Bringing her tails up to her eyes, she inspected the wound and flexed her claws. The grey kitsune glared at the swift elf and lowered all four tails slightly. Still glaring at Thorin, her four tails began to swirl in a sphere-shape, creating heat until an orb of fox fire began to form. One of the tails drooped a little; the one that Thorin had stabbed. She glanced at the ground, checking for vines, until the ball began to grow about the size of two watermelons. Then, with a woosh of hot air, she aimed at the elf and sent the ball flying. ═Kaosu Thorin glanced at the incoming ball of fire, twitching his ears calmly. Taking one step forward as green fire arced down his own blade, the elf extended his hand as a torrent of water streamed from it, quenching the fire immediately and then continuing toward Kaosu. She swore under her breath as Thorin continued coming towards her. Ears drooping slightly, she backed up a couple of pawsteps. Her eyes flashed to the ground every few moments, searching for vines and anything that could be used against her. The kitsune's four tails began to ascend once again, angled forward like a scorpion's tail, as black energy began to appear. It appeared in small zaps, like small lightning bolts, until an orb began to form. It was black, with no texture or shadow, only completely black. As it grew, it began to have suction that ruffled the fox's fur. She glared at Thorin as the ball of void formed in mid-air. It began to create a noise, that of a whisper that was barely audible over the roaring crowd. Then, as the ball had grown, she managed to split the matter into ten smaller orbs the size of an orange. Her tails flinger forward in unison -the kitsune flinched as she moved her wounded one- and all balls were sent flying towards Thorin at a decent speed. ═Kaosu The elf sprinted toward the balls of void, weaving in and out of then with an inhuman grace and agility. Continuing toward Kaosu, he slid around her side, pointing the sword at her neck in a nimble movement. She exhausted a large sigh as the sword pointed to her neck. Her ears drooped along with her four tails. "Nice job, Thorin. You've got the king in check..." Her green eyes narrowed and her tone dropped. "But not checkmate yet," A small orb of void, about the size of two gold balls, was floating in her forepaws before she sent it flying at Thorin's chest at the speed of a sprinting horse. She dashed away as fast as her four legs could run. "Should've just pierced my throat when you had the chance!" Over her shoulder she called, her heart thumping. ═Kaosu "Oh, you little-" His sentence was cut off as he whirled to avoid the void, drawing his bow and arrow to shoot and the body of the receding kitsune. The three arrows exploded into sonic waves, traveling even faster and knocking her to the ground. She heard his mutter and looked behind ber. To her dismay, he had dodged the void and sent three arrows after her. What does that elf think I am? Game for hunting? I'm not going to go down to a couple of arrows... '' She began to move left while dashing to dodge the arrows. Until suddenly, they bursted into sonic waves. She let out a gasp of surprise before dashing more to the left, until the travled even faster and hit her with amazing force. With a thud, she skidded against the ground, laying on her back. The wind had been knocked out of her as she gasped, trying to breath. Luckily for her, Thorin was a long ways away. She closed her eyes for a moment, gasping in vain for air, until she was able to get a breath. Her muscles felt tight, and the energy was knocked out of her. The grey fox slowly tried to roll over, for she was on her side, but to no avail. In a few seconds, the elf was close. Remembering the last time, he stayed a short distance away as his bow disappeared, once again replaced by the sword. "Do you yield?" he asked, pointing it at her once again. Round 2 Round 3 __________________________________________________________________________________ Yes, Azura, comments ''can be posted below. No, you are not a high-ranking soldier. This is not your legion anymore, stop pretending it still is. ~Aquila If I may ask, Would I be allowed to join the Duelis Games? ~Arija may i be the general? ~Flamingtalons how many people actually in the legion still come on? You need to compete in the Duelis Games. If you're active, I will promote you to a high-ranking soldier so that you may participate. ~Aquila (P.S, your name reminds me of Talonflame x-x) ok, so how do i do this? ~Flamingtalons You do it by being active. So, just fight another member? To compete in the Duelis Games, you need to be a high-ranking member. ~Aquila I'm not trying to be leader, Aquila. And I am a high-ranking soldier ._. I'm not pretending this is my legion anymore... ~Dawnis Nix Dawn... I'm sort of worried that you'll just join and cheat to the top. I've seen your new character, and it has MORE abilities than your old one had. And Red... ._> I propose a rule. Like a president, the leader of the Legendary Legion should not be able to serve a term twice in a row... ═Kaosu Can Elsa join the games? ouo -Elsa/Dapple Never Vexie, I quit godmodding. And you're right, I'll remove a ability to make it fair <3 Snow 7 anyone? Oh and congratulations Aquila :3 ~Dawnis Nix Yes, Elsa, you can. You're a high-ranking soldier. And no, Dawnis, maybe you quit godmodding, but you're still an overpowered doucheba- I mean, idiot. Aquila never even accepted you back into the legion, let alone as a high-ranking soldier. And no thanks, I don't really want to play FLaB with you again after what you did yesterday with Blackstar and me. ═Kaosu I'll make myself less overpowered then. And I'm sorry for what happened yesterday =,= You could of told me about you being Zero sooner. ~Dawnis Nix But you always change your abilities every two minutes... Also, I'm sorry, again. I just wanted to have another mate, so I was like 'Why not Nocturnal?" ═Kaosu You will never 'quit'' god modding your way out of things, Dawnis... You are a low-ranking member for a reason. And I have not quit, Aquila! I will read my name and Guardian and stuff and FYI, I have reincarnated a lot, and Cerasus couldn't die, yet she turned into something lesser, Goldine, that is. Goldine had wings, but she couldn't fly as well as a Phoenix. And Blackstar roleplays as her daughter. For those who didn't know she had a daughter...yeah. She's a blue gryphon. Goldie couldn't control fire, she controlled light and holy elements, but she could be killed easily in exchange for the ability to be very quick. Her cursed eyes from her first battle made her half-blind, and it made her weaker and stronger, stronger in the long run, for Crimsonflame. Etc, it goes on and on. I make my charries weak so they aren't too powerful, but I still have a little fun. So, I have decided to forgive you, Miss Dawnis Nix. I have before, but you have promised to stop god modding, show me your best in the Duelis Games if Aquila may agree. But, if you show the slightest overpowered material, I declare, on my word, you should be banished for your broken promise. ~Crystalial~'' I promise o3o I did quit godmodding. And I won't change my abilities this time =_= I only can control a few elements and fog, thats it. ~Dawnis Nix People overuse the term 'godmodding' these days... What I mean, Dawn, is that every attack against you barely effects you... You counter everything. ═Kaosu No I don't ._. I'm still waiting at Snow 7 for someone... ~Dawnis Nix Yes, you do. ═Kaosu I enjoy my powers as Guardian, but I would like to see where I rank between my fellow clanmates...I don't intend to win...is there any chance I could be Guardian and deputy? ~Crystalial Sorry, that isn't possible in the legion :| Someone please come Snow 7 ;-; ~Dawnis Nix Finally, I come, and you're not there. And Crystaliallll ;-; ═Kaosu Seriously, stop it. This isn't your legion, and Aquila hasn't approved you as a high-ranking soldier. If she does, you are allowed to participate. But untill then, no. ═Kaosu Oh I missed Azura dying? :Kurrow I think so, Kurrow. >> ═Kaosu Vex, High-ranking soldiers are the ones who are active unlike the Low-ranking soldiers and they write roleplay which is longer than a one-line paragraph. Do you understand? ~Dawnis Nix "Do you understand?" Maybe Kaosu or Aqullia should be asking that to you. :Kurrow Kurrow is right... Dawnis, the leader gets to decide what a high-ranking solider is. You're not the leader. Probably should've set that rule while you still were. ═Kaosu That already existed, Vex. ~Dawnis Nix Why didn't you tell anyone if it existed, Dawnis? ═Kaosu I was going to tell people. ~Dawnis Nix To me, you are not recognized as a high-ranking soldier unless our leader says so. ═Kaosu You do know that you're not the leader anymore, right, Dawnis? You just don't decide your rank. ═Kaosu I'm participating in the Duelis Games as well. ~Thorin I know I'm not associated with the Legendary Legion, but I would like permission to participate. Of course - my participation won't have any effect on the scoreboards of the LL members, and if I win, the title goes to whoever is in second. I solely want to participate, nothing more. ~Renke Yo. I'm in on these games, too. -Ziggy Renke grinned. "I'll be giving this Game all I got! Finally - a chance to strut some stuff outside of Macht grounds! We'll be dominating, right Sterben?" Her death hound made a faint growl of reply, nodding his head. ~Renke -A man of muscular stature rides on his brown horse with 3 other horseman the first one is holding the confederate military flag highly in the light breeze the other two are carrying a cutlass and a small revolver.The party stops in front of the others and the leader tips his hat politely and the others salute.The leader jumps off his horse and says "I'm here to watch the games" his voice had a accent that anyone will figure he is from the once confederate capitol New Richmond.He follows the first statement with"we're here in peace if we weren't...well there will be more of my boys here" He chuckles lightly and adds"the name's Jeb Klauskin I served the late Diktat in the war and I lead his remnants on classified missions...." Klauskin jumps back on his horse and he and his group ride powerfully to the nearest village to rest there weary bones....-Damn best rp I've ever made Actually, Jagged, you've written better roleplays. Also, this is weird, since you're pretty much deciding the future leader based on their strength rather than their abilities to lead. ═Kaosu, who, since Zoe, Elsa, and Thorin are participating, knows she hads no chance. >> Well Klauskin has been commended for bravery in battle and he conducted the rescue of myself and the retreat of confederate forces after the destruction of the Jewel of the South and when I was knocked out and was about to be eaten by a crow Okay, Jagged, keep telling me about your fanfiction. Is that sarcasm cause usually no one gives a shit about the backstory of the Confederacy Nope. I am totally completely and honestly interested in the fictional history of your failed group. ................I actually don't really have history just me and a few others seceeded from the LL and formed the Confederacy to fight against the election of aquilla nothing more nothing less.My death shook the Confederacy like an magnitude 10 earthquake my body was buried in the National confederate military cemetary and it's guarded by 4 heavily armed commandos.Klauskin rose up and rallied his calvary brigade then the remains of the military rallied behind him to create the confederate insurgency to fight opressive forces.First it was to fight the LL but since nocturnal was dead there was no cause to fight for and he only fights opressive rulers and aquila ain't that opressive though. Jagged I was kidding. I don't want to hear your fanfics about your 'tragic past'. I knew it And it ain't tragic if it was I would of died tragically but I died pretty damn pathetically Oh... I get back from school and walking Fiacra around the creek, and this happens. Azura, you are not a high-ranking member, and you don't get to decide what a high-ranking member is. In fact, give me a reason why I shouldn't kick you out right now. Oh, it's good to know Jagged got some sense for once, too. ~Aquila Renke, you may fight, but this does not count as competing. Oh, and Jagged, I can't call myself a bird specialist but I should know since I actually own and study birds - Crows don't eat humans, but they do eat carrion, so that crow wouldn't have 'almost eaten you' since you're not a years old corpse lying on the ground. Crows are peaceful and actually assist humans in some ways, much like ravens. ~Aquila I believe the FLaB wiki is broken, yet the clans may flourish for the greater good, and Only a poem-song can describe this anarchy. ~As Prophecy unfolds, Dawn's shimmering golds Prove nothing to interfere, Among darkness dragons, talons of flame, Perhaps nothing shall be the same. Other legends prove greater, swiftly and fleet, Such as when moon set, a cat was to meet. Pelt of shadow, golden and white, Of course the circumstance was all but neer bright. Indeed, we may rejoice, for thunder and bird, Is not at harmony with the future so blurred. Yet all that is great, for all or for one, Is that the essence of fire and lightning has just now Begun~. ~It isn't a prophecy, so you don't need to decipher it.~ ~Crystalial~ (Goody. Alright, the Duelis games start tomorrow (since tomorrow's a friday)) ~Aquila (Tomarrow is a Thursday) Wait! I'm going to participate. I realized how much I could do as Deputy, now with my four tails, and my gathered Roleplay strength, I've been meditating at the temple for hours, Aquila! May I, make a last-minute join in the Duelis Game? ~Crystalial~ ((Guys... 'Straya. c:)) "Of course, Crystalial." ~Aquila ((Aquila, what is your reason for me being a low-ranking soldier? I can prove that I am a high-ranking soldier!)) -The golden sunight danced through the branches of the towering trees that stood on the lush green meadow, the sun a ball of blazing fire in the pink dusk sky. Dawnis headed towards the edge of the meadow, it seemed like a cliff, she sat down causually and looked up at the sun that slowly sank into the blue sparkling sea ahead. A image of bards dancing and playing instruments in a medieval inn flashed throughout her mind like lightning, a extroadinary celtic tune echoed in her mind. Dawnis admired the wonderous landscape around her, Tamriel is truly beautiful she thought. Colourful birds perched on the trees behind Dawnis began singing a wonderful song, she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep, the sun that was still sinking shone a pure light on her, her figure becoming silhoutted in the suns light.- ~Dawnis Nix ((Because I'm the leader and I say so. :I I never welcomed you back to the legion, you have no permission to be here. I'm giving you pity by letting you be a low-ranking member. And don't even compete in the Duelis Games, friend, because you've already been leader once and it's not gonna happen again. Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you out.)) ~Aquila ((That was just a roleplay example ._. Anyways, I want to compete in the Duelis Games, I'll let the second person become deputy if I reach the last round. And my roleplay isn't low-ranking. >:| )) ~Dawnis NIX Give. Me. One. Reason. Why. I. Shouldn't. Expel. You. Will Crystalial have to give up her rank as Guardian if she gains the deputy rank? ═Kaosu I guess that's her decision. ~Aquila Okay... Who will fight who in the battles? ═Kaosu Elsa will fight you in Round 1. Crysta will fight Thorin in round 2. In round 3, the victor of each battle fights eachother. ~Aquila Sometimes I wonder if Azura knows how a legion works. Sometimes I wonder if Azura knows her place. ~Aquila Okay, Lord Aquila. Thanks. And sometimes, I doubt if Aquila knows how roleplay works... Whenever I see her on FLaB, she only wants to have sex via roleplay ._. ═Kaosu You won't let me become a high-ranking member because you are afraid that I might become deputy. I want to particapate in the Duelis Games, if someone comes second I'll let them be deputy. Ok? Plus heres a example of low-ranking roleplay: -Summons fire and blasts it at her.- If I'm going to be a low-ranking member then I'll act like one even though I don't belong in that low rank! ~Dawnis Nix Just ... can we begin the Duelis soon? I'm itching to fight. ~Renke *Nods at Kaosu* "Being Deputy is like being Guardian, Kaosu. I have gained my four tails now,mso I am strong, and able to do powers beyond Thorin's compare..." *Crystalial glares at her fighter, her eyes ablaze with a flurry of celestial power* "I agree with Renke, when may the battle begin?" ~Crystalial~ Renke smiled subtly at Crystalial, then turned to the others, her own tainted powers of fire, telekinesis, and ice beginning to stir as her aura intensifies, and she shifts her belt full of ammo so she could grasp her pistol. Sterben made a small growling noise and reared up, staring competitively at the others. (Also - you can't control other people's characters. You can do anything you want, but you can't control another character's reaction to it.) "Why don't we warm up~?" ~Renke (Goody. Alright, the Duelis games start tomorrow (since tomorrow's a friday)) ~Aquila ^ There's your answer. Also, Azura, I think you are the one that is afraid of not being leader again. *Her paws blazed with white light, her eyes gleaming with burning passion whilst Crystalial's tails swiveled around in axiousness to battle* "I should enjoy meeting you on the battlefield, Renke. Who shall you be fighting, though?" ~Crysta Her own magic pulsed in response, dripping to the ground as water, then turning to crimson blood as it seeped away from her feet. "I believe that is up to the system." ~Renke "Then a quick pratice round would be well around helpful, yes?" *Her tails weaves around one another until they swirls to become one, as she silently whispered to herself* "I may only wish the Guardians of Inari will be on my side.." ~Crysta "Why not?" She replied nonchalantly, "After all, we have time on our hands." Sterben suddenly padded back to her heels, assuming a combat stance, glowing white eyes steady, as his trident shaped tail began to pulse with an electric energy. Renke's eyes flashed brightly once, then began to recolour itself until it became an electric teal. "Please - you may make the first move." ~Renke Lord Aquila, now that others have joined the battle, who will be battling whom? ═Kaosu Me Vex and the Confederate delegation will be watching from the stands peacefully and I left my weapons in my office in New Richmond-Jeb Klauskin AKA Jag Actually, Jagged, I'll be competeting. ═Vex Hmph considering your in the LL as well I wish you the best of luck on behalf of the small Confederacy.Maybe if you win you can help strengthen ties with the LL and the CY-Jeb Klauskin Thank you, Jagged. Hopefully, it will strengthen the connection between these two groups. ═Kaosu Dawnis, I warned you. As a result of your actions, you are now expelled from the Legendary Legion. Goodbye and good riddance. ~Aquila We should... Have a party now. Y'Know, due to the recent events mentioned above. I'll bring the vodka. ═Kaosu Also, there's some bad news. I've been speaking to Cystalial often on another wiki... All was fine, but suddenly she seemed to break down. She said that she couldn't participate in the games, and that she had to forget everything here even existed. I know this isn't her first time doing that, but still. ═Kaosu You truly are a little bitch, Aquila. U_U That's a shame... a great loss, Crystalial. Nocturnal, don't say I didn't give you chances. Because I did. I told you to stop, but your ignorance keeps flowing. Also, gender insults don't work on me, thus neither does 'bitch'. The only thing that would actually get to me even the slightest are racist insults. And they're not even funny. ~Aquila The Duelis Games will start now, or as soon as someone gets on. The first round will be Kaosu vs Thorin - Void against nature. ~Aquila Well, I already know that I've lost. ═Kaosu Her emerald eyes sparkled as she took her place beside the waiting contestants, Sterben at her heel, his black-gray fur rippling in the gentle winds. "I can't wait for my turn," She said to herself, "I really can't wait to see who I'm up against." ~Renke You're an equal match to him, Kaosu. While he's a skilled swordsman and etc., void is a very powerful element. ~Aquila Thank you, Aquila, though I am not so sure of that. I'm not a huge fan of vine manipulitation. ═Kaosu (If injuries aren't inflicted, how can pain be felt?) He glanced at the incoming ball of fire as green fire of his own arced down the sword. Taking a step forward, Thorin extended his hand, a burst of water flying from his palm and quenching the water, then continuing toward the fox. Never mind that rp. The elf sprinted toward the balls of void, weaving in and out of then with an inhuman grace and agility. Continuing toward Kaosu, he slid around her side, pointing the sword at her neck in a nimble movement. Again oh my god. Who keeps doing that. -I sip my wine as I watch the equally powerful fighters exchange blows that can easily kill me.I sit in a high suite overlooking the games below my suite is heavily guarded due to the fact that the LL and the Confederacy aren't the greatest of friends at the moment.-Jeb Klauskin "So, do you still feel like watching?" I asked the wren who sat beside me, who shook her head and looked at me. "No, not really. Fighting isn't my strong suit, whether it be actually doing it or just watching it," I nodded, then signalled her gaze to Klauskin. "He's from the Confederacy. It'd do both of us good if you eyed him - I don't trust him." Awes-kon-wa concurred, then flapped her way to Kauskin's suite as I turned my head back to the battle, grinning. I've never seen Thorin in battle. Kaosu's doing well. ~Aquila -I whistle at the way Thorin blocked the attacks from the kitsune.I think to myself "damn he sure is strong I hope he loses so I can attempt to recruit him into the Confederacy and helped form the Confederacy into a legitimate nation.I take another sip of the wine and I place it on a table crafted from the finest confederate wood.The Confederate gov't and Military flags hang together over the door that seperates my luxurious box suite from the hostile Tamrielians.-Jeb Klauskin Awes-kon-wa imitated the way Jeb whistled - typical passerine behaviour - and chuckled cutely at him. "Not gonna happen. By the way he's battling, he would never join a weak Confederacy like yours." ''I glared at the wren, though couldn't help but take pride in her words. "Watch what you're saying in front of him," I told her. ~Aquila -Gives the bird an icy glare.I suggest you shut up unless you wan't to be in my BBQ pit.....Well you're too small to be a good meal anyways.I finish the wine and I give the glass to my slave for him to clean.I laugh and I take out my pack of cigarettes from the infamous Fel Plantations and I light one and I continue to watch the games-Jeb Klauskin -I look at vex in dismay I think"Get up and fight thorin...you are basically representing the Confederacy in the games...back in the Confederacy we don't stand down so ...don't lie in defeat vex...rise to the occasion and win the day"-Jeb Klauskin ''"That wasn't very nice!" Awes-kon-wa growled at Jeb. I could hear their conversation from where I was perched, and was not pleased. "Don't make the same mistake Jagged did, and don't underestimate Native American legends," I scowled at him, sending enough volts of lightning to paralyze him for a few seconds. "In case you didn't notice, you're in my land. Even if Awes-kon-wa is not part of the legion, you have no authority to insult her like that." ~Aquila